The present invention is directed to a method of manufacturing ceramic capacitors of the lead filled type and to the resultant capacitor. More particularly, the invention is directed to the solution of an industry wide problem encountered in lead filled type ceramic capacitors, namely the predictable introduction of lead into the interiors of the ceramic monoliths and the effective termination of the resultant capacitors.